Sarah Platt
Sarah Louise Platt (née Tilsley, previously Grimshaw) is the daughter of Gail and Brian Tilsley and sister of Nick and half sister of David. Sarah was born in 1987. Her birth reunited Gail and Brian after their divorce but it was Gail and Martin Platt who raised her as Brian died when Sarah was two after being stabbed by a group of thugs. At thirteen, Sarah had a baby daughter, Bethany, and raised her with her family's support (Neil Fearns, Beth's father, stayed away). After leaving school Sarah got a job at Roy's Rolls and moved in with Todd Grimshaw. Todd rushed Sarah into getting engaged and having a baby but before the birth he confessed to an affair with Karl Foster and that he was gay. Sarah gave birth prematurely but baby Billy lived for only three days. Sarah's next love was Jason Grimshaw. They got married on the second attempt (Jason did a runner from the church on their first wedding day) but after two months they split up as when Sarah got a good job in Milan and moved there with Bethany, Jason stayed in Weatherfield. Their divorce was finalised in 2010. Sarah returned in March 2015 in order to collect Bethany, who had left Milan without her permission. Sacked by Stephen Reid after losing focus on her work priorities, she remained in the street and began work at the Rovers Return Inn as a barmaid. Biography 1987-1999 Early Years Sarah was born three weeks prematurely. Father Brian initially rejected Sarah because of Gail's affair with his cousin Ian Latimer. However, a DNA test proved that Sarah was the daughter of Brian, although it still took time for him to bond with her. Brian was murdered by a group of thugs shortly after Sarah's second birthday. Gail's second husband Martin adopted Sarah and Nick and raised them as his own, despite Gail's former mother in law, Ivy Brennan, trying to make things difficult for Martin to adopt. In March 1994, Sarah's appendix became ruptured and she had an emergency operation which she soon recovered from. 2000: Sarah-Louise's teenage pregnancy In her early teenage years Sarah became a fussy eater because she believed she was fat. Gail became exasperated and made Sarah eat her meal in front of her, saying that they would do it that way every morning until she changed her behaviour. After hearing her being sick in the bathroom, Gail took her to the doctors under the impression that she was developing an eating disorder. There, she was examined by Dr Wilson who told the shocked mother and daughter that Sarah was five months pregnant, meaning it was also too late for an abortion. This news also meant that Martin's plans to leave Gail for nurse Rebecca Hopkins were ruined as he realised he now had to stay and support his family. Sarah didn't want to tell anyone who the baby's father was. When Sarah told best friend Candice Stowe of her pregnancy, Candice worked out for herself that schoolboy Neil Fearns was the father. Some months later, Gail and Martin were shocked when they saw Neil in the schoolyard of Weatherfield Comprehensive as they both thought it was someone older who had taken advantage of Sarah. Gail and Martin kept Sarah's pregnancy quiet until they decided what to do. Gail, desperate to give Sarah her childhood back, came up with the idea of taking Sarah to Canada to stay with her half-brother Stephen Reid. Her plan was that once Sarah had the baby, they would return and pass the baby off as Gail and Martin's. However, news of Sarah's pregnancy had already gone around the school and closer to home, believing Gail to be pregnant, the residents found out when Gail's mother Audrey Roberts accidentally told them who the real expectant mother was. Sarah was disappointed when she couldn't perform in the school production of Grease, but was instead given the job of stage manager. Hayley Cropper helped cheer up Sarah and offered to help her with the costumes. In June 2000, Sarah gave birth to a daughter. Out of her depth and alone in the hospital, she found it hard when the baby cried and she was not able to settle her. Neighbour Alison Webster, who just lost her own baby, agreed to look after Sarah's. When no one was looking, Alison ran off with Sarah's baby. Kevin Webster made Alison see sense and give Sarah's baby back before she killed herself, unable to cope with the tragedy of her infant loss. holding Bethany at her christening in 2000]] Sarah originally called the baby Britney, but Audrey wasn't keen on the name. As a compromise, Sarah settled for Bethany as a first name with Britney for the middle name. In July 2001, Sarah began talking to Gary Adams through an online chatroom. She went to his house, believing him to be a teenager but discovered that he was actually much older. He trapped her in his house when she wanted to leave but was rescued by Gail and Dennis Stringer. 2002-2003: Aidan Critchley and Richard Hillman Sarah started to become rebellious in 2002 when she got involved with bad boy Aidan Critchley. Sarah bunked off school, lied to her parents and dumped her daughter on whomever would look after her. Whilst new stepfather Richard Hillman and Gail were away, Sarah and Candice had a row over who was seeing Ade. He asked both Sarah and Candice to meet him at 11.00 pm and he turned up in Ken Barlow's stolen car. Sarah backed out and the next day, she saw Candice and Ade kissing. Candice made Sarah jealous and she made out that she and Ade slept together. Sarah went joyriding with Aidan in Ken's car. Sarah became panicked when Aidan started going faster and she pleaded with him to slow down and take her home. However, the car clipped the kerb and the car turned onto its roof. Aidan escaped from the car and fled after being unable to tell if Sarah was dead or alive. Police officer Emma Watts told the Hillmans what had happened and that Sarah was critically ill and in a coma in hospital. They rushed there to be told that Sarah had to undergo emergency surgery to prevent a blood clot and that brain damage couldn't be ruled out. Teenage neighbour Todd Grimshaw, who fancied Sarah himself, visited her in hospital and was there when her eyes opened. As she recovered, she realised that Todd missed his open day at Oxford University for her. Sarah soon started remembering what happened in the crash and dumped Aidan when she realised that he had left her in the wreckage. Richard framed Aidan for the murder of Maxine Peacock and attempted murder of Emily Bishop as revenge for nearly killing Sarah. In March 2003, Richard tried to kill Sarah and her family as a murder-suicide by driving them into the canal. Richard died but Sarah and the others escaped. 2003: Neil Fearn's death and Bethany is kidnapped In September 2003, Sarah discovered that Neil Fearns had died in a car crash himself. Sarah took Bethany to Neil's funeral, where she made friends with Neil's mother, Brenda. Brenda became close to her granddaughter but due to her mental state caused by the loss of her son, she kidnapped Bethany, not believing that Sarah was looking after her properly. with Sarah, Bethany and Todd Grimshaw in 2004]] Brenda thought the only thing she could do was join Neil in heaven, so she decided to throw herself and Bethany off the tower of St. Saviour's Church. Emily Bishop managed to talk Brenda down and Bethany was reunited with Sarah. 2003-2004: Sarah's relationship with Todd Grimshaw Shortly after Sarah left school, she moved in with Todd and got a job at Roy's Rolls. Todd loved Bethany, but wanted Sarah and him to have a child of their own. Gail wasn't pleased to learn that Sarah was pregnant again at the age of 16. Sarah was left devastated when she discovered that Todd was gay and he'd been having an affair with Karl Foster. Sarah and Todd's son, Billy, was born prematurely and only lived for three days. Sarah didn't want Todd at Billy's funeral, but grief-stricken he showed up and told Sarah he wasn't there for Billy when he was alive and needed to be there now. Sarah let him scatter some earth over the casket and say a few words, but she broke down watching him. 2005-2007: Jason Grimshaw After a short relationship with Scooter Makuna in 2005, Sarah became interested in Todd's brother Jason. Jason began an affair with Sarah, even though he was with Violet Wilson, but he eventually left Violet for Sarah. Shortly afterwards, they became engaged. They attempted to marry in 2006, but Jason got cold feet and ran away. After the incident, the pair made up and planned a second wedding. In September 2007, David left ecstasy tablets in Bethany's doll. Bethany took one and nearly died, but eventually made a full recovery. After the incident, Sarah refused to speak to David or live with him. The next month, Sarah and Jason's wedding took place, but David tried to ruin it by faking a suicide attempt. David was offered a job in Milan by his and Sarah's uncle, Stephen Reid. Sarah got revenge on David by planting ecstasy in his drawer, and she was given the job instead. 2007-2015: Milan In December 2007, Sarah left for Milan with Bethany and Jason. Jason changed his mind and refused to go when he found out about Sarah's revenge on David. Sarah and Bethany went without Jason and the couple split up. She was visited by Gail in July 2008 and again in June 2009 with Audrey. Sarah officially divorced from Jason in 2010. 2015: Return After Bethany came back to Weatherfield alone at the age of 14, Sarah was forced to leave Milan in order to bring her back. Sarah found that Bethany left Milan because she was unhappy there, and that she thought her mother was more interested in work rather than her. Before Sarah and Bethany had chance to return to Italy, Bethany successfully attempted to mess this up, and after losing focus on her work, Sarah was sacked. Sarah then got involved with Callum Logan. He was really nice to her and followed her around everywhere until she finally cracked and went out with him. This went on without the knowledge of her family. When David found out it caused havoc and he kicked Sarah and Bethany out of No.8. She only listened when he turned on her and threatened her using the pictures he took of Bethany delivering and taking drugs. She kept quiet but then revealed everything to her family who saw that Callum was arrested, however he was let off due to lack of evidence. David then called two of his thugs to beat up Jason (which his stepson Max Turner witnessed). Sarah then discovered Jason lying unconscious and went to get his mother Eileen who in turn phoned Jason's dad, Tony Stewart. They were all interviewed by the police while Jason was taken by ambulance to Weatherfield General. Max told Kylie and David what he saw and they took him to the police station to make a statement. Callum spiked Sarah's drink in the pub making her fall asleep in her house. He then video-called Bethany and threatened her - although she did exactly what he asked which was to lie to the police and say she was with him and Gemma Winter on the day that Jason was attacked. ' s 2nd birthday]] On the day of Lily's 2nd birthday, the family found out that Bethany had given Callum a false alibi. Kylie was really annoyed and tried to break her by telling her what type of person he was and warned Bethany that he would do the same to her, but she stuck with her story. However, after Max was run over by Nick, Bethany went to the police station and told them the truth about Callum. Callum was in deep debt by a drug dealer named Denton and when he visited Kylie and David, he told them he'd give his custody rights of Max to them if they gave him the £2,000. Sarah texted Callum on Kylie's phone and when Callum discovered she was recording his confessions, he attacked her but was murdered by Kylie. His body was concreted over in the garage, which was being converted into an annex for Gail. Sarah was emotionally depressed and guilty over Callum's death, and confided in vicar Billy Mayhew for comfort. David, afraid that his sister would accidentally confess, forced her to return to Milan with Bethany for a few weeks. She did so and returned a month later, pretending to act like everything was normal, but David saw right through her by telling her to step into Gail's annex. After a feud with David at Victoria Court, Sarah was run over by Tim Metcalfe. At the hospital, Sarah discovered she was four months pregnant with Callum's baby. Background information *Sarah was played by twins Leah and Lynsay King as an infant. Leah died of cot death at a few months old but Lynsay continued to play the role until October 1999 when she was taken over by Tina O'Brien who has played the role ever since. See also *Full list of appearances External links *Sarah Grimshaw at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2007 marriages Category:Platt family Category:Grimshaw family Category:Tilsley family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:1987 births Category:Hairdressers Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Articles needing completion Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Corner shop staff Category:1987 debuts Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 8 Victoria Court Category:Kabin newspaper deliverers